Shy Girl
by Rye Constance
Summary: Could Jack be falling in looooveee?
1. The Shy Girl

Jack gazed back over to the quiet pirate girl sitting the corner. He had seen her last night, too.  
  
But Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl didn't fall in love. Not now. Not never.  
  
But she was so...  
  
Not never.  
  
His more pirate side was right. He had a reputation as a scallywag, and a fierce one at that. He wasn't going to give all that up to be some sap with a girl that would hang onto him for two days, then leave him for another pirate. Damn love triangles. But maybe she was a one-timer. No, he shouldn't, even if she was a one-timer.  
  
He dropped his thoughts concerning this girl and tried to concentrate on the bottle of rum in his hands. He started to sing in his low bass voice, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! We pilfer, we plunder..." Soon he had a rousing chorus, drunks and sobers alike.  
  
Jack found himself glancing back at where the pirate-lass was sitting, but she wasn't there. He anxiously snapped his head back around to the bar. There she was - she was getting a small glass of wine. She drank it in one sip. Jack tried not to make it look like she wasn't interested in her. He went back to singing. Another fight had popped up in the center of the room, and a few pirates stopped singing to cheer it on.  
  
Jack looked back over to the bar. The girl was gone. He quickly scanned the room; she was nowhere to be found. He quietly stalked out of the tavern unnoticed and searched the surrounding streets for her.  
  
Suddenly he stopped. What the hell was he doing? This was certainly not like the feared Captain Jack.  
  
"Too sober, that's what I am," he said to himself, and took the bottle of rum he had in one hand and chugged it all down. He staggered back into the tavern, where he found another woman just as satisfying. Fully drunk, Jack didn't care that the woman he was kissing was another disgusting prostitute.   
  
"Sparrow," he said, making the mistake of giving his name out in his drunkenness.  
  
"Susyllyn Crowney," she was sober enough to know not to give out her real name.  
  
A few moments later, Jack staggered away, tired of "Susyllyn." A sober, distant part of him noticed a familiar face - Will Turner. He tottered over to the friend.  
  
"Will, how's it going?" Jack's slurred speech made, "Will, how's it going?" sound like, "Will, haz ig on?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Will replied, not remembering the face of his friend.  
  
Jack coughed. "Cappin Jaks Sparrer. Houz i' goin'?"  
  
Will's face lit up. "Jack! I - didn't really notice your voice, and the light is so dim-"  
  
"Watz ah marred man like ye doin' at ah whore invested pahty ton?" Jack grabbed another bottle of rum and offered it to Will, but he shook his head.   
  
"Just passed by."  
  
"An' Alizabet?"  
  
"She's good. Found anyone you like yet?"  
  
Jack snorted. "Fand any 'un? 'At's crazy."  
  
Will chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit, have you, Captain Jack Sparrow of the mighty Black Pearl?"  
  
"Yeh make it sund so scahy. Ah yeh wit' poirates?"  
  
Will nodded. "I am," he said. "We'll be heading back to Port Royal tomorrow morning. Did I tell you we have a baby boy?"  
  
Jack roared with laughter. "So's ye did it, ey?"  
  
Jack couldn't quite remember the rest of the conversation, but he found himself in a room with a pounding headache in the morning. 


	2. Saying Hi

Wow, you guys are great... I can't believe I got 3 reviews in 24 hours! I almost cried when I saw my first review. :) So thanks all who reviewed, love ya. I'm writing this story as quick as I can. So on to chapter 2...  
  
/////////////////  
  
Jack stumbled out of bed. He rubbed his head. "Damn... headache... where the hell am I." He murmured.  
  
He noticed a note on the drawer. Looking at it from a distance, he slowly tiptoed over and read it:  
  
(Captain) Jack Sparrow;  
My ship's leaving for Port Royal at 10 o'clock in the  
morning. If you'd like to meet me before I go, come  
by Westie's Tavern around 8:30.  
Will  
  
Jack glanced at his pocket watch. 8 o'clock.  
  
Damn that boy.  
  
He grabbed his things and headed for the door of his room. He stopped by the bar to get a bottle of rum, 'because being sober is not an option,' he once said.  
  
Westie's Tavern was near the docks of Tortuga. It was a respectable place. It didn't serve rum; it served crap like wine and beer. No rum, though. No wonder Will chose this place. Oh, well, he had his rum.  
  
It had been two years since Captain Sparrow had seen Will. Jack was more of a drinker than he had ever been, and made no notion to stop the habit. But he was witty as ever.  
  
Then he saw her. This time he was going to say something to her. He staggered up to her. "Hallo, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl."  
  
She eyed him. When someone walks up to you in the streets of Tortuga, they were either going to rob you, rape you, or kill you (unless you knew them). "Hallo. Lisa Shadow." She spied the bottle of rum and fingered the knife in her pocket, ready to pull it out at any second. She tried to be friendly though. "The Black Pearl, ey? Hmm. I saw ye last night, and I don't know what ye want with me. But, I tell ye, I don't take to drunks." She tried to walk around him.  
  
"Lass, now, now, I'm not gonna rape yeh or shoot yeh. I just thought ye looked lonely last night," he pondered the last thing she said. "What? You don't like drunks? Whatcha doin' in Tortuga then? Here, try this rum. It's really very good," he puffed his lower lip out.  
  
She slowly stuck her hand out and snatched it. She peered in it closely, opened it, and threw her head back and took a big swallow. When Jack tried to take it back, she greedily turned her back to him and said, "No, it's mine now. It's good."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh, well, I'm sober enough to know I've got 10 minutes to get to Westie's. Ye can keep the rum."  
  
He ran straight over to Westie's in less than 5 minutes. There was Will, sober enough. Jack ordered three bottles of rum. "We don't serve rum here," The bartender said.  
  
Jack gasped. "What kind of place is this?! You shouldn't be allowed in Tortuga!"  
  
"We don't want drunks singing around our tables and making love to prostitute whores."  
  
Jack flung his arms up and ran to Will. "I'll be right back, boy." He ran out the door, across the street, into the "My Lady Tavern," ordered three bottles of rum, and ran back into Westie's. The bartender rolled his eyes and said, "I give up."  
  
He sat down by Will at a shabby table. There were about five other people in the tavern, but it was morning (there usually wasn't much action in this tavern anyway). "Sorry, boy. Now what did ye want to talk about?"  
  
"Thought we'd just catch up," Will said. "I mean, we haven't seen each other in so long. How have you been? How's the Pearl?"  
  
"Been good, been good. been better, too, but. Oh, the Pearl's a beauty. She's still the same as ever. How, um, is that kid or whatever?"  
  
"Oh, yes, our son Jack?"  
  
"You named it after me?" Jack smiled a bit. "Ye could've named it William Turner, III. But Jack? I'm no role model or nothin'."  
  
"Jack, our Jack wants to meet you."  
  
Jack snorted. "Well that's lovely for him, Will. Besides, you know if I put one dirty foot on Port Royal soil - say that ten times fast - I'll have a sword on my neck, a gun up my nose, and a certain Commodore-" he said this as if it were sewage waster, "-on my case. Which is why I vowed never to return there. It's simply disgusting," Jack glanced sideways at Will, who was playing with his drink. "No offense, or nothin'. It's just - I don't like land much. And the land I do like is Tortuga and Spain."  
  
Will thought for a moment. "What if I ordered them not to fire upon you?"  
  
"If they don't fire upon me, they'll hang me."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Oh, alright. But if anything happens, I'm gettin' outta there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Does the kid look like me?" 


	3. On Board

Diddly, this could be the first story I ever finish. My friend'll have to get on me about that. Please R&R. Means alot to me. Anyway, in this chapter you can see how much Jack and Norrington love each other. Gasp.  
  
/////////////////  
  
Will Turner walked onto the Black Pearl for the first time. "She is beautiful," he said. "Still got the old crew?"  
  
Jack smiled. "Oh, yes. Where else would they go? Where else would they want to go?" He made his way to the lower decks and led Will into a somewhat small room. Jack gabbed a few bottles of something (probably rum, but it was hard to tell) and his gun and they walked back up. "Crew! I'm going to Port Royal for a few days. Anamaria, you're the acting captain, and Gibbs, you're the first mate. Take care of the Pearl. In fact, they here until I return. I don't think Port Royal will appreciate the Pearl there anyway. Don't let nothin' happen to her, now."  
  
"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" Cotton's parrot screeched from above.  
  
Jack turned to Will. "The time?"  
  
"Almost ten. Let's go."  
  
*  
  
The second Jack stepped onto the Fury, ten guns were pointed at him. "Mates, I don't mean no harm now."  
  
"Captain Sparrow's with me. I swear he don't mean no harm," Will piped up.  
  
A voice was heard behind the ten guns and ten men. "Well, Jack Sparrow-"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow to you, Norrington," Jack rolled his eyes as the Commodore stepped up to Jack.  
  
"Haven't changed a bit. Haven't changed your clothes, either, eh?"  
  
Jack stood up straighter. "In fact, I have, Commodore. Three times, actually, and I just washed these two days ago."  
  
"Cut your hair any?"  
  
"No," Jack sneered. "Cut your throat any?"  
  
"Jack." Will whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Commodore," Jack said sarcastically. "Please, just, don't bother me."  
  
"Stay out of my way, then, scallywag."  
  
"If I was an idiot, your head would be off, but I'm not and it isn't."  
  
The Commodore fumed and pushed Jack aside as he walked past. "Come on, everyone back to work!" 


	4. Little Jack

Ooh, I have so many reviews! *screams and jumps up and down unenthusiastically.*  
  
Ok, anyway, sorry for the crappy chapter 3. I know its really really short, but I didn't know what else to add there! Sorry bout the pause yesterday. I have a life, too! :D Anyway, the family's all together now.  
  
/////////////////  
  
"Your father should be here any minute. Jack! Stop it, Jack! You're uncontrollable. Don't give me that look! Come here, you've got dirt on your cheek," Jack rolled his eyes and walked over to his mother. She took her napkin and dabbed his cheek.  
  
"Come on, we'll go down by the docks and see if you see your father and Jack are down there."  
  
Jack Turner ran out the door. He sprinted down the hill into Port Royal. Jack waited for his mother. "Can I go ahead, Mommy?"  
  
"No, just stay with me, Jack," she smiled as he rolled his eyes. They walked past the bakery, the blacksmith, the jail. They yelled hello to the blacksmith, Mr. Brown, and the baker, Mrs. Tory. Down Main Street, down to the docks.  
  
When Jack and Elizabeth arrived at the docks some minutes later, they saw the Fury just arriving. It docked shortly, and Jack saw his father walk off with another man. He was a dirty, longhaired man that had jewelry and grungy clothes. He walked with a limp, and teetered around though he was drunk. As they came closer, Jack could tell he was a pirate. He ran for his father.  
  
"Daddy!" Jack ran up and hugged his father.  
  
Jack Sparrow raised his eyebrows at the kid. "Is this Jack, Will?"  
  
Will nodded. "Jack William Turner."  
  
Jack Turner looked back and forth to Jack Sparrow and Will. "Hi," he said.  
  
"This is Captain Jack Sparrow," Will said as Jack Sparrow held out a hand.  
  
"You've got confidence, kid. You could make a great pirate someday. No, I don't think you look much like me, though. Too bad. In fact, you like a lot like your father. But Elizabeth should know, she saw your father as a child," Jack Turner, whom we will now refer to as Little Jack, took Jack Sparrow's hand, whom we will now refer to as Jack, and shook it cautiously.  
  
"Are you a pirate?" Little Jack asked.  
  
Jack laughed. "Yes," and he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a "P" and a Sparrow in flight tattooed on his arm.  
  
Little Jack saw the tattoos and gasped. "Mommy, I want one!"  
  
"No, you don't, Jack," Elizabeth shook her head. "Jack Sparrow, you're a bad influence on my child."  
  
"At least I'm an influence. Anyway, he's gonna be a pirate anyway. I can tell. You can always tell somehow. He's got pirate blood in him. Come here," Jack motioned Little Jack over. "Boy, I'll tell you something. You're gonna be a pirate, you know that?" Little Jack nodded. "Well, when you're a pirate you gotta know to be witty, smart, and get drunk quick. And stay away from women and women in Tortuga."  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth scolded.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am. Just tellin' the kid what he needs to know."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you are. But he doesn't need to know until he's older. Now, come on, we better not just stand here," Elizabeth started up the street, and Will ran up to her. He took her hand.  
  
"Do you think our Jack's okay to be with Captain Jack?" he murmured.  
  
"I don't know. Does Jack still drink?"  
  
"Of course I do. But don' worry, I'm good with children, Liz. I understand your concern. The kid is just like me when I was his age," Jack came up from behind them.  
  
"And does that mean our son is going to be just like you?" Will smiled and looked ahead.  
  
"No, I think he's goin' to be just like you."  
  
*  
  
Will and Elizabeth sat at each end of the table. Jack and Little Jack sat side by side. Turns out Jack had some manners after all. Lunch was short. After lunch, Will and Elizabeth sat in the parlor and Jack and Little Jack went out by the docks.  
  
Jack walked up to a ship, the Independent. "This is a pretty ship, boy. The Independent. It has a nice name, too. Almost as big as the Pearl. Someday, boy, you might have a ship as good as the Black Pearl. Have you ever heard the story of the curse of the Black Pearl?" Little Jack shook his head. "Well, now, I'll have to tell it to you. It all started out when I came to these very docks, I was takin' a ship, you see. Your mother had this gold medallion. She fell into the water on accident, and the medallion set off a call to the cursed ship the Black Pearl."  
  
The two sat for a bit, while Jack told the story of the Black Pearl. "And now," he concluded, "I am the captain of the Black Pearl."  
  
The boy's eyes were wide. "Really?"  
  
Jack nodded. He looked at his pocket watch. "Well, Mr. Jack Turner, we better get heading up. I'm sure your mother is concerned." 


	5. Stealing a Ship

Alright. Hello again. I didn't know Johnny Depp had 13+ tattoos. I knew he had a few though. I also didn't know he had a son named Jack John Christopher Depp III (if I'm right). Learn something new everyday. Boo. Anyway, this is a long chapter. Enjoy!  
  
/////////////////  
  
Jack hadn't thought about Lis at all since he left Tortuga. Now he was thinking about her. This time he didn't care. 'I have to go back to Tortuga,' he thought. It was about midnight. All was dark in Port Royal, except for a few lights. Jack remembered the ship he saw earlier, the Independent. He slipped out of his room, quietly. As he walked down the stairs, a step creaked. He held his breath. Jack heard a door open. "Jack?" Jack half-expected Will or Elizabeth, but it was Little Jack's voice. Jack looked up to see Will's son, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing, Jacky?"  
  
Jacky?!  
  
"Kid, it's Jack. Now go back to sleep. I'm just going out. for a walk. I'll be back." Jack got to the bottom of the stairs and hit the sconce at the bottom. "Oops," he picked it up and shoved in a vase.  
  
"Can I come, Jacky?" Little Jack was slowly walking down the stairs.  
  
Jack turned to face him "Please, don't call me Jacky. And no, I don't think so. I need time alone."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Jack looked at him for a while, waiting for him to go back up, but he didn't. "Well, I'll just be going now," and he walked out the door. Little Jack stepped down the stairs and sneaked out the door.  
  
Jack was walking down the hill to Port Royal at a rapid pace. Little Jack watched him until he entered town. Then Little Jack raced off after him. He was heading for the docks!  
  
Jack squinted in the moonlight. There was a light from one of the stores a few hundred feet away, and that was it. No one was around (at least no one he could see, anyway). The Independent was the last one over. The light glinted off the silver from the ships. Jack could see their names twinkle in the moonlight. The Raven, the Arrester. there it was, the Independent. Jack seized a small boat and rowed out.  
  
Meanwhile, Little Jack approached the docks. He heard a splash of water coming from the farthest side of the dock. He raced down the walkway, towards the splash. A dark figure was in a boat, rowing out to the Independent. Little Jack peered into the darkness as he caught his breath. It wasn't until the dark figure was up onto the ship that Little Jack confirmed his assumption: it was Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Jacky?" Little Jack cried out.  
  
Jack closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and ignored the voice.  
  
"Jacky, I want to come! I'm going to tell my Daddy if you don't come back!" Little Jack flung his arms around.  
  
"Kid, you're as stubborn as your father and obnoxious as your mother. Leave," Jack untied the ropes that bound the ship to the docks.  
  
"No!" Little Jack started screaming. "Jacky Jacky Jacky!!!"  
  
Jack's head darted up. "Kid, shut up! You're gonna get me caught!" Jack heard voices coming from the opposite side of the pier. He hurried to get the ship ready to leave. "Go back to the house, boy. Please." Jack ripped up the anchor and pulled out the sails. "Kid, I'm beggin' yeh, just leave. You'll get yourself in trouble, and your parents will be mad!" Jack was almost ready, and the voices were closer. "Damn kid, just leave!" The boat started drifting away. More lights were on now, and there were voices from everywhere. Jack saw red coats, and Little Jack was still standing on the dock. Someone picked him up and took him away.  
  
Jack turned his attention to getting out of Port Royal. "Let's never come back here again, love," he said to the moon.  
  
Another ship was following him now. He could hear voices commanding him to stop, and one was most familiar: "Jack Sparrow, you will never come back to Port Royal again! I don't care whose permission you have, you will not return!" This voice yelled over and over again.  
  
"Sorry, boys, I had to take a ship. I'm sick of this place. And don't worry, I won't come back again!" The Independent was picking up speed now. The yelling from behind got softer and more distant. The night was quiet and clear. The moon was crisp, and it was just the right night for-  
  
Suddenly the ship shook, and Jack fell from his spot at the wheel. They were attacking their own ship! Jack turned the ship parallel to theirs and ran to load the cannons. He fired them off, one by one. He loaded them again and fired them off again. Then he ran up and steered the ship off toward the direction of Tortuga. He got fired on again. He loaded the cannons once more and fired. They seemed to be dropping off. "Well, that was easy, no doubt," Jack said. He could barely see the lights of Port Royal now, even though there were many more.  
  
Jack turned his attention to Lis. That was why he was even here. For her, for her. He laughed at himself. He could've killed himself. He should turn around right now, surrender, and be hanged. Jack could not believe what he had just done. Though part of the reason was that he was sick of Port Royal and being called "Jacky."  
  
Jack closed his eyes. He guessed it was around two in the morning. He hadn't slept any (and it wasn't the first night). Where was that rum that he salvaged from Will's house? He shuffled around the deck, feeling his way about. Jack felt the cold glass of rum bottles. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" Jack started to sing. Elizabeth taught him that song five years ago on that little island. He recalled the memory of that night.  
  
An easterly wind blew through, and Jack shivered. A storm was setting up. He headed below. 


	6. Another Meeting

My goodness.  
  
Well, to the support of my fans (umm.. yea... fans...), 6 months later I will continue to write chapter 6! Thank you for all who reviewed! I heart you all! :D  
  
Jack returned to Tortuga a few days later. He ran into a storm which held him up, but other than that, the trip was uneventful. He got drunk a few times and now he had a pounding headache.  
  
He went to a tavern, always looking for Lisa. He, Jack Sparrow, the worst pirate, was lonely. Sick. He didn't know how to feel. He wanted to slap himself.  
  
Finally one day he spotted her. She was sitting right where he had first seen her. She saw him staring at her and waved for him to join her at the table. Jack hesitated, but gave in. He pushed in his chair with a sigh, half of happiness and half of nervousness.  
  
Jack slowly walked over to Lisa. "Ello, lass." He stuttered out.  
  
"Didya leave for a while, eh Jack? I didn' see ya round."  
  
"Yes, lass, I did. Why, were ya lookin' for me or somethin'?" Jack smiled and sat down. He downed a bottle of rum nearby.  
  
"Well...er, no Jack. But I s'pose ya ain't no harm to me now, so I gotta tell ya somethin'. My name isn't Lisa Shadow. Its Lilliona Sadie."  
  
Jack chuckled. "I never woulda known. Now what do I call ya? Lilliona? That's a mouthful. Or Sadie?"  
  
"You can call me Sadie. Whichever." Sadie sighed. "I don't know, Jack..."  
  
"Don't know what? I didn' say nothin'." Jack looked at her hard.  
  
"Jack, have you ever liked someone, then they not like you back?"  
  
A light bulb went on in Jack's head. She liked him. But why would she really make it that obvious? He stared at the lass in disbelief.  
  
Did he like her? Why did she like him? Why did he like her? Who was she? Where is she from? Who are her parents? Is she a pirate?  
  
"Um... well, no, not really. Who is it that ya like?" Jack fished around for answers.  
  
"It's this person... his name is Kale. He's sitting over there." She motioned with her head.  
  
Jack sighed of relief, then glanced over to where Kale was sitting. He was a very tall man. A very rough looking man. He was about 6'11, and Jack thought he might've weighed 300 pounds. Kale laughed loudly about something then threw his head back and drank a whole bottle of rum (or whiskey, or beer, or whatever). His unkempt beard came out from all sides of his face. Kale didn't have any hair, though, but it was hard to tell under his brown leather hat.  
  
Jack... Jack felt a pang of jealousy. 


End file.
